


The Hug

by PinkFluffyUnicorns73



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Don't Judge, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I only watched the anime, Jealousy, One Shot, guess what?, i wish i read the manga too, if you can tell me where to find it tell me, kyouya's got someone, kyouya's in love, kyouya's no really a shadow demon, yes i know it’s short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFluffyUnicorns73/pseuds/PinkFluffyUnicorns73
Summary: The Host Club is surprised when they find one of Kyouya's clients bruised and bleeding on the ground.I moved this from my Wattpad account. You don't need to tell me it's trash; I know it is. You don't have to read it. Constructive criticism is welcome.TW: Bullying, self deprecation, lots of cryingP.S. It's very short. As I mentioned in the tags.





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> You could probably also read it as Ootori Kyouya & Original Female Character(s) rather than /.
> 
> I know I'm reiterating muself, but know that it's very short. 
> 
> Thanks for giving me a chance.

:) Arya P.O.V.

 

Arya loved going to the Host Club. It wasn't that she was in love with any of the hosts. It was that she got to spend quality time with someone without even talking to them. Her reading a book while Kyoya worked on whatever he worked on; managing the club's funds, probably.

She loved sitting there knowing each other are there. The silence that she knew meant safety. It was the most comforting thing she could have. Other than a hug. Arya would have loved a hug. Adored one even. From Kyoya, because she was used to his aura, smell, and presence. 

But she knew she'd never get one. Which is why she was content sitting across from Kyoya, sometimes even next to him, and not talking.

It was perfect.

 

:) Kyoya

 

Kyoya was a bit surprised when the girl who requested him simply told him her name and asked if she could read. He was expecting her to want him to fawn over her like the other hosts.

But Arya didn't want that. She was content sitting across from him, next to him if he was in a good mood, and not talk. Enjoying each other's company. He could tell, because when he looked up at her as she read, there was always a small smile on her face. Occasionally she shivered.

And, Kyoya found himself looking forward to Arya's appointments. Just a little bit.

 

:) Third and eventually turns to Arya but I don't want to ruin the moment when it does

 

The Host Club finished up with their final appointments of the day and started toward the entrance of the building. After passing through the halls for a bit, they heard someone quietly sobbing.

Surprised, they turned to move closer to the noise. They passed a couple of corners and doors before they saw a banana yellow lump on the floor.

They stopped. The form slowly moved until a face was peeking out of it. Kyoya recognised that face.

"Arya?!" He asked, a small amount of concern showing in his usual emotionless tone.

She looked almost frightened when she recognised who they were. She jumped away from them. "Y-You can't tell them you saw, they'll kill m-me," she stuttered, obviously fearing for her life.

"Who?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm already dead as it is, do you think I can tell you?" she shrieked. She tried to stand up and walk past them, but ended up falling when her weight landed on her right ankle. Mori was fast enough to catch her, though she visibly flinched when he started to pick her up.

Kyoya swiftly intervened. "She requests me for her appointments," he said and took her from Mori. She wasn't fully conscious as she snuggled closer to Kyoya's chest, but he smirked.

They took her back to the Host Club and Kyoya set her on the couch, though if you looked closely you could see he was a little reluctant to let go of her.

After about ten minutes of them staring intently at her she woke up. She froze mid-stretch when she saw them. "I-I..."

"Are you alright, Arya?" Kyoya interrupted. Mori smirked when he noticed he didn't use her last name after 'Miss.' Her simple first name.

"I... Yeah. Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked. Kyoya handed her it. She opened it and took out all the necessary materials before starting to clean herself up. 

However, Tamaki, the prince that he was, could not let a princess tend to her own wounds. "Let me help you," he said, walking towards her.

She shied away from him before whispering, "No," and wincing as she applied some disinfectant to one of her cuts.

So, Kyoya walked over to her. She didn't shy away from him and sighed resignedly before handing him the things and letting him clean her cuts and bruises. "I know how to do it, you know," she said. 

"I know," Kyoya said.

"You don't have to waste your time on me. I'm used to it," she tried again. This was the wrong thing to say, as the entire Host Club looked up and stared at her.

"Does this happen... Often?" Tamaki finally whispered.

"I mean, it always has," she replied, not looking at them, "but it's gotten worse since I started coming here, if that's what you're asking."

Tamaki started to tear up.

"They don't like you... Worthless piece of trash... You're taking away appointments of people that they actually like... Kill yourself and maybe some of us would be happy..." She paused. "After a time... It starts to take up too much energy to ignore it... And you start believing it." She looked away from the Host Club - half of which was crying - because she was crying herself.

She felt a hand move on top of her own. She looked down at the culprit. Kyoya. "Don't," he said. "Don't believe them. We like you. You're not worthless nor are you trash. We care about you. I care about you. So many people would be sad if you killed yourself. I enjoy your company, even," he smiled at her. Then he squeezed her hand.

The waterfall of tears silently falling down her cheeks intensified. Every now and then a sob shook her body. "I - you - I... thank you..." she finally managed to get out.

"You look like you could use a hug, Ar-chan!" Honey said.

'I would love a hug.' She couldn't manage to get the words out. She stared at Honey for a while, before looking at Kyoya.

He seemed to get the message, though, because his arms wrapped around her. Her body tensed, and he thought maybe he'd done something wrong, before she relaxed again and wrapped her arms around him, too.

And she cried. God, she cried. But she was happy. As she was enveloped in the warmth of the rest of the Host Club's arms, she felt safe. Safer even, than in silence.


End file.
